english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dead Rising 2 (2010)
Dead Rising 2 is an open world survival horror beat 'em up video game developed by Blue Castle Games and published by Capcom. It was released in North America for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on September 28, 2010. Voice Talent 'Main Characters' *Chuck Greene - Peter Flemming *Katey - Allyson Armstrong *Stacey - Robyn Ross *Rebecca - Benita Ha *TK - Darren Herbert *Sullivan - Phil Hayes 'Psychos' *Carl Schliff - Sam Vincent *Brandon Whittaker - Brad Dryborough *Leon Bell - Ben Cotton *Sgt. Dwight Boykin - Paul Dobson *Seymour Redding - Jason Simpson *Reed Wallbeck - Allesandro Juliani *Roger Withers - Matt Leigh *Ted Smith - Alex Zahara *Antoine Thomas - Scott McNeil *Randy Tugman - John Murphy *Brent Ernst - Brad Swaile *Derrick Duggan - Doug Abrahams *Big Earl Flaherty - Scott McNeil *Deetz Hartman - Allan Marriott *Johnny James - Gabe Kouth *Amber Bailey - Heather Doerkson *Crystal Bailey - Laara Gilchrist *Bibi Love - Patricia Drake 'Survivors' *Doug Abrahams *Rob Baxter *Nikki Burke *Stephen Clee *Ben Cotton *Brian Dobson *Paul Dobson *Heather Doerkson *Brad Dryborough *Laara Gilchrist *Patrick Harris *Evans Johnson *Allesandro Juliani *Gabe Kouth *Allan Marriott *Scott McNeil *Steve Melchiorre *John Murphy *France Perras *Annie Reid *Jeremy Sabo *Jason Simpson *Brad Swaile *Stevie Van Skiver *Sam Vincent *Robyn Wallace *Alex Zahara 'Looters' *Brad Dryborough *Chris Helsley *Allesandro Juliani *Gabe Kouth *Brad Swaile 'Mercs' *Doug Abrahams *Ben Cotton *Allan Marriott *Scott McNeil *Jason Simpson 'Lab Techs' *Steve Pearce *Sam Vincent 'Movies' *Krisztina Collins *Richard Burgess-Dawson *Patrick Harris *Dilan Kraushar *Jeremy Sabo *Terry Sanderson *Thomas Shaskin *Dave Taylor *Stevie Van Skiver 'Zombies' *Nikki Burke *Victor Chow *Patrick Harris *Chris Helsley *Andrew Kalmbach *Devan Kraushar *Jodie Kupsco *France Perras *Jeremy Sabo *Isaac Vonderau *And the DR1 Zombies 'Misc Voice Overs' *Newscaster in Cinematics - Brian Dobson *Slot Machines - Cindy Currie, Andrew Kalmbach *Mechanical Bull - Jeremy Sabo *Fortune Whisperer - Chris Helsley *Pawn Shop Looter - Chris Helsley *Robot Bear - Roy McCombe Case Zero (Released: August 31, 2010) 'Main Characters' *Chuck Greene - Peter Flemming *Katey - Allyson Armstrong *Psycho - Mechanic - Paul Dobson 'Survivors' *Doug Abrahams *Nikki Burke *Brian Dobson *Paul Dobson *Laara Gilchrist *Scott McNeil *France Perras *Stevie Van Skiver 'Zombies' *Nikki Burke *Victor Chow *Patrick Harris *Chris Helsley *Andrew Kalmbach *Devan Kraushar *Jodie Kupsco *France Perras *Jeremy Sabo *Isaac Vonderau *And the DR1 Zombies 'Misc Voice Overs' *Slot Machines - Cindy Currie, Andrew Kalmbach Case West (Released: December 27, 2010) 'Main Characters' *Chuck Greene - Peter Flemming *Frank West - Terence J. Rotolo *Drone Announcer - Lisa Ann Belay *Isabela Keyes - Venus Terzo *The Director - Jacqueline Shamuda *The Commander - Haroon Khan 'Cinematic Guards' *Alistar Abell *Patrick Harris *Jeremy Sabo 'Gameplay Guards' *Ben Cotton *Jason Simpson *Scott McNeil *Doug Abrahams *Allan Marriott 'Survivors' *Evans Johnson *Heather Doerkson *Doug Abrahams *Nikki Burke *Paul Dobson *Laara Gilchrist *Scott McNeil *Stevie Van Skiver *Jason Simpson *Brad Dreysbrough *Ben Cotton *Alex Zahara *Doug Abrahams *Adam Marriott *Victor Chow *Chris Helsley *Andrew Kalmbach *Devan Kraushar *Jodie Kupsco *France Perras *Jeremy Vonderau *And the DR1 Zombies Category:Video Games Category:2010 Video Games